1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force-transmitting, conical press-fit connection of metallic materials between a shaft, an axle, an arbor, a spindle, a roll, a roller, a capstan, a pin, a pivot, a journal, or a trunnion in connection with a driving collar, a boss, a hub, a nabe, a disk, a dial, a wheel, a washer, a pulley, a slice, a flange, a panel, a gear, an impeller, or a knurl.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a connection is known from the handbook "Maschinenelemente (Machine Elements)" of G. Niemann, Volume 1, 2nd Edition, page 361, Springer Publishing Co., Berlin, New York. The press force for pressing on the hub is furnished by a nut, which is screwed into a thread of the shaft and which nut protrudes interferingly such that the possibilities of application and use are substantially limited. Extensive requirements are to be met relating to the precision of this cone connection in order to allow a transfer of torque. Consequently, the connection is expensive and thus uneconomical for many application situations. Based on microvibrations and microslips, in case of a high dynamic, repetitive or alternating load, axially non-secured cone press-fit connections have the tendency to migrate axially, which results in the long run in an unintended loosening or slackening of the connection.